Robocop: Being a father to two children
by RaphardoMichatello2014
Summary: When Robocop has a unsuspected daughter called Jenny Alexandra Murphy. Robocop is mostly a father to Jenny as she is only young and Robocop is the only parent she has. Robocop is there for James aswell but as James is an adult he can take care of himself.
1. Kidnapping for revenge

This is my first fanfiction that I'm publishing.

I wrote this Fanfiction long time ago and I think it's time to publish it.

I don't own the characters from Robocop but I do own Jenny Alexandra Murphy as I am the one who created her for my story series of fanfics when Robocop has a second child. Please don't copy my ideas.

It has been 10 years since Robocop came online and 2 months since S.A.I.N.T was destroyed. Robocop has two children a son called James Daniel Murphy who just turned 20 years of age and an unsuspected daughter who was born 8 months after his death but 5 months after he became Robocop. His daughter who is 9 years of age is called Jenny Alexandra Murphy. Murphy's children do know who he is and love him to bits.

It's a nice sunny day in Detroit, Michigan, its 12:30 pm.

At Michigan Elementary School Jenny is playing football with her four friends Naomi, Lauren, Lilly. Lilly kicked the football so high I went over the school wall and into the road. "Sorry!" Lilly said, Jenny turned around and said "don't worry I'll get it!" Jenny shouted while jumping over the 48 inch wall and ran across the road and grabbed the football.

Jenny picked up the ball and was about to walk across the road until suddenly a black van stopped in front of her and the side door slides open and a man jumped out and grabbed Jenny and shoved her in the van and said to the driver while closing the door "I've got her Shorty" then the driver replied "Good I'll let the boss know"

Shorty the driver got his cell phone while driving and dials a number to contact their boos and placed the cell phone to his ear and "Hey boss we've got the kid what do you want us to do with her?" on the other end of the line the boss replied angrily "BRING HER HERE TO ME YOU DING-BAT, AND FAST I'M GOING TO BE BRILLIANT!" "O-okay boss we are on our way"

Shorty ended the call and asks "Leo you finished tying her up?" Leo the tall man was just finishing tying Jenny up. While placing masking tape over her moth and said "Yeah" and he sat at the front with Shorty. Leo got a little paper bag and showed it to Shorty and asked "fruit gum?" "Not now" Shorty who was driving.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the school Jenny's friends saw Jenny getting kidnapped into a black van, they all ran into the school to the principal's office and ran into the office and said "Sir, Sir, Jenny just got kidnapped by a tall man and placed her into a black van?" they said all together. Mr. J Skinner the principal got up and looked at the security cameras and saw Jenny getting kidnapped and he rushed to the phone and dialed 911 to get Detroit Police Department.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside the police station Commander Robocop walked to his patrol car and opened the door and climbed in and shut the door and suddenly Diana Power swirls out of the metro-net and sitting on in the passenger seat and said "Alex I just heard about Jenny being kidnapped" the Commander looked at Diana and said "can you scan through the security cameras the school" Diana replied "I'll see what I find" and she closes her eyes to scan the security cameras and opened her eyes and quickly said "I've found something, look at this"<p>

Diana showed it up on the screen in the car and they both saw Jenny running out of the school yard and onto the road to get a football, they see her picking up the ball and while walking across the road a black van stopped in front of her and the side door opens and a tall man jumped out of the black van and grabs Jenny by the waist and covers her moth and chucks her into the van and he get into the van and closes the door and the van drives off.

Diana stops the recording and said "I scanned the face of the tall man and look" and on the screen a man's face appears and Commander said "Pudface Morgan and his two sidekicks Leo and Shorty" Diana looks at the Commander and replies "and earlier today guess who broke out of prison? Pudface Morgan" Commander looked at Diana and asked "Can you help me locate them" Diana smiles and replies "Of course I can, you don't need to ask Alex, I'll do anything for you if your friend and family are in danger" Diana swirls back into metro- net.

* * *

><p>In the van Jenny kicked the side of the door and Leo looked and went to her and said "You be a nice little girl for our boss okay?" Jenny frowned whilst crying and lifted her feet that were tied up and kicked him in the nuts. Jenny giggled and Leo placed his hands over his privates and screamed "Ahh that freaking hurt, you pipsqueak" Leo got up and went to Jenny and he grabbed her nice blonde hair and looked into her blue eyes and said "Your lucky I haven't done anything to you just yet, but if you play a trick like that to our boss he won't just hurt you" "Mmmmmm" Jenny kept on saying, Leo sat on the floor next to her so Jenny wouldn't do anything she will regret. Jenny closed her eyes and said to herself "Daddy hurry up, I'm scared, I don't want to die"<p>

* * *

><p>In the Commander's car Commander Robocop was driving and then Diana swirls out and said "Alex I found the van, driving up North" Robocop looked at Diana and smiled and replied "Thank you Diana" Diana looked at Robocop and said "Don't worry Alex, we'll find her" Robocop look forward and put his foot on the accelerator and placed the siren on.<p>

* * *

><p>In the abandoned building Shorty and Leo grabbed Jenny to their boss as the boys have untied Jenny and took the masking tape off her mouth they walked to their boos and Shorty said "We got her boss" their boos looked like he got melted in a science lab. "w-what h-happen t-to y-you're f-face" Jenny started to cry.<p>

The man walked up to her and said "You're freaking father did this to me 10 freaking years ago!" he sneezed and added "Every time I sneeze I think of him, and I don't want to think about him again"

"I-I k-know y-you your P-Pudface M-Morgan" Jenny said "yeah that's me stay in that corner, like a good girl, I have some business to do" Pudface grabbed her and chucked her on the floor Jenny injured herself , "Ahh!" Jenny screamed in pain and then added "You won't get away with this my daddy will save me and you will go back you prison where you belong!"

Pudface Morgan placed a big black bag on the table and pulled out 40 Millimeter armor piercing Cobra Assault Cannon.

"This big baby will go through that titanium metal of his and OCP will never bring him back, because Sarah Cable is in charge and we know that she hate your daddy, well I don't blame her" Pudface said whilst loading the weapon. Then they all hear sirens Pudface rushed to the window and looked outside and saw police cars, hummers and an ambulace but no sign of Commander Robocop. He saw the police pointing their guns at the building. "Pudface Morgan, stop what you are doing!" Sergeant parks said while using a walky talky that is plugged into a speaker on the police car so Pudface Morgan can hear him. "Ahh shut up!" Pudface shouted through the window.

Pudface Morgan walked away from the window and knelt down and picked up a brick and threw it through the window so he can talk.

Jenny was terrified she got up she was limping she slowly moved behind Leo and Shorty but then she stood on some bricks and the boys heard and turned around and Jenny tried to escape. They grabbed Jenny and she shouted "GET OFF OF MEEEE. AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shorty and Leo moved her to the window and all four of them saw Robocop getting out of his car "DADDYYY!" Jenny shouted.

Robocop had an angry face on and said angrily "Pudface Morgan give me my daughter back, or their will be trouble" Pudface gabbed the assault cannon and placed it on the window sill and looked through it and he had a great target at Robocop he was about to shoot, but when Jenny got out of Leo and Shorty by stamping on their feet and ran to Pudface and pushed him down on the ground and that made the weapon when our of the window and on the ground and of the police officers ran at picked the weapon up and went to Sergeant Parks.

"40 Millimeter armor piercing Cobra Assault Cannon" Parks said and then looked at Robocop and added "Didn't he use this on you years ago to kill you?"

The Commander looked and the Sergeant and replied "yes he did but he didn't win"

"OKAY PUDFACE MORGAN STAND UP WITH YOUR HAND UP AND THAT'S FOR YOU AS WELL LEO AND SHORTY" Sergeant Parks demanded.

* * *

><p>Robocop got his Auto 9 out and walked towards the building and walked in and went up the stairs to the second floor where his little girl is held hostage. He was worried, horrified and angry. He walked into the room and saw Leo and Shorty holding Jenny, Jenny had blood on her face and hands, Pudface was getting a gun out of the black bag, Pudface grabbed his gun and pointed at Jenny.<p>

The poor Jenny was crying and staring at her father. Behind Robocop there were three police officers. Robocop said to Pudface "Drop your weapon you are under arrest" Robocop had no choice and said "Jenny close your eyes" Jenny did so and Robocop target Pudface, Leo and Shorty and fired his gun the men didn't die just injured. And the three officers rushed to the men and arrested them took them to the police vehicles.

Robocop placed his gun into his leg, Jenny opened her eye and saw her father she got up and they both rushed to each other, Jenny fell into his arms and he said "Jenny, oh god you alright sweetheart" Jenny looked up at him and started to cry. "It's okay, I'm here" he comfort her "Daddy, I'm sorry" Robocop got out of the hug and looked at his daughter and said "It's wasn't your fault, it should be me who should apologies" Jenny placed her arms around his neck and replied "Okay". Robocop got up and picked up Jenny so her legs are around his waist and they headed our of the building.

He took her to the ambulance that was also outside so Jenny can get cleaned up but Jenny wouldn't let go of her father. "Jenny they need to get the blood off you, let them do their job" Robocop said. Jenny then let go of him but Robocop didn't leave her.

After the medics cleaned Jenny they gave her a stich on her forehead and two casts one for her left and one for her right wrist as they were both broken. "There we go, she's going to be just find" one of the medics said. "Thank you" Robocop said. Jenny and her father then went to his police car.

Robocop opened the front passenger door for Jenny then she sat on the seat and Robocop grabbed the seat belt and fastens her in and then closed the door and walked to his side of the car and sits in the driver seat and closes the door and starts the engine on and drives her home to James her big brother. James did know what happened to Jenny today but he got told to stay home and waits for her to come home.

* * *

><p>It became 4:30 pm that day after the kidnapping.<p>

They arrive at The Murphy house hold. Robocop undid the seat belt for Jenny and stretched to the passenger side and opened the door so Jenny can get out. They both got out of the car and the same time, Jenny kicked the door to close it and Robocop closed his door with his hand and locks it. They both walked up the footpath of the house and James opened the door and said " Jenny" James gave Jenny a hug and picked her up. "Look what happend to me" Jenny showed James her wrists and James said "Well now that means me and dad have to do things for you don't we" He smiles and then James places Jenny on her feet and then Robocop comes into the house.

Robocop stayed at the house for a few hours. It became 7:30 pm Jenny was sitting on the soft cuddled up to her father. Jenny yawned and said "I'm tired" James who was reading the newspaper said "Go to bed then, if your tired" Jenny got up so did Robocop and they went upstairs to Jenny's bedroom. Robocop went to Jenny's wardrobe and got a clean pair of Pajamasy. Jenny was sitting on her bed trying to get her hoodie off, Robocop turned around and saw her and went to her and helped her. After getting Jenny changed she said "I need a wee" "You alright going on your own" He asked Jenny nodded yes and went 10 minutes later she came back. Robocop was closing her curtains and then he turnes around and saw Jenny running to her bed and Robocop got her duvet and placed it over her and he tucked her in the way she likes it, he then placed his hand on her head and bent over and kissed her on her forhead and said "Goodnight Jenny". Jenny looked up to him and replies "Goodnight daddy" and then she closes her eyes, Robocop left the room and closed it and walked down stairs.

* * *

><p>Robocop went to James and said "I have to go now" James got up from the sofa and said while walking towards him "Okay" Robocop opends the door and said "I will visit tomorrow when im on my break just to see how Jenny is getting on" James replied "sure okay, Jenny will stay off school for a week so she can get over the shock of todays event and ill get a week off work to look after her" Robocop nodded and said "If you want ill have time off work so you can have a rest" James smiled and said "sure we can have a chat about it tomorrow when you visit" Robocop nodded in agreement and said "Goodbye son" "By dad see you tomorrow" James stood by the door and watched his father walk off to his car and doved off. James closed the door and yawned and said out to himself "What a day" he headed up stairs and went for a shower. After a nice 30 minute shower he go into his Pajamas and headed down stairs and grabbed the phone and called Mr. John Skinner the principal of Michigan Elementary School, unfortunately it was the answer machine and James left a message saying "Hello Mr Skinner its James Murphy here Jenny's brother, just to let you know Jenny is home safe and sound, and she is going to have a week off school, thank you bye" and then James went to bed early.<p>

Reviews

**This is the first chapter of my first Fanfiction story when Robocop has a daughter called Jenny Alexandra Murphy. The next chapter will be about Jenny and how she came into this world, Nancy's death and her funeral.**


	2. Story of Jenny,Nancy's death and funeral

Chapter 2: Story of Jenny Murphy and the death of Nancy Murphy and the funeral

Its 6 weeks later after Jenny was kidnapped.

Jenny was in her bedroom lying on her bed looking at the family photo album. She looked at a woman and a man holding a baby, she went down stairs to her brother and asked while pointing at a man in a police uniform "Jimmy, who's this man?" James took the book off Jenny and said "That's dad, years ago" He pointed at the baby and the woman and said "That's me and mom" Jenny sat on the sofa next to her brother and said "I don't remember mommy at all, I even hardly remember my childhood before mommy died and how am I alive if daddy was dead when I was born" Jenny started to cry.

Here is the story of Jenny Alexandra Murphy.

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of October in the year 2029, 3 weeks before Alex Murphy leave and gets transfer to Metro West. After taking his little boy, Jimmy Murphy to school. Alex heads back home to his wife Nancy Murphy and they spend some time with her before he leaves.<em>

_Alex gets in the house and sees Nancy sitting on the sofa reading a magazine, he walked you behind her and wraps his arms around her "Nancy we never get the chance to have time for ourselves, as I am always working and Jimmy is home when I get in" Nancy turns around and looks at him and kissed him on the lips and said "okay" and smiles and they both headed to their bedroom and have fun._

_Its 3 weeks after Alex died. She woke up in bed on her own she misses her husband so much. But suddenly she felt sick she got up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom and went sick down the toilet. She flushed the toilet and then washed her face. Jimmy came running to his mother and asked "You okay mommy?" Nancy placed her hand over her stomach and said "I'm find sweetheart; I'm just getting over your father's death that's all" She was but there was something else that was wrong with her but she couldn't figure it out._

_After taking her son to school we went to see the local doctor. "Mrs. Murphy, how can I help you?" the doctor said. "I've been sick nearly every morning, and I feel light headed" I think I'm pregnant again"_

"_Okay Mrs. Murphy, I'll give you a pregnancy test" So the doctor did give her a pregnancy test it came 'negative' and the doctor told her "him sorry but it say's 'negative'" Nancy was confused "But that can't be I've been sick nearly all week every morning, are you sure?" The doctor said "I'm sure Mrs. Murphy, I'm sorry" After that Nancy left the surgery and went home. _

_Days later Nancy went to buy a home pregnancy kit tests and did the test and it said 'Positive' she was happy but sad because Alex wasn't here so she could tell him. She went to the doctor's surgery and showed the doctor and just to be on the safe side he did another pregnancy test and this time it came up 'Positive' "Well I guess you're pregnant, congratulations" Nancy was over the moon._

_Its 9 months later Nancy got rushed into hospital by her Father in Law Russell Murphy along with her son Jimmy and Mother in Law Dorothy Murphy. _

_The nurses placed Nancy on the bed and placed her in a hospital operation gown. "_"Okay you're almost there, Mrs. Murphy!" The doctor said enthusiastically.

_5 hours later she lets out her last push; her grip relaxes as her body sinks into the hospital bed. When the baby came out she breathed in and out very fast. _

"_It's a girl!" _The doctor announced triumphantly.

_Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she cradled the squirming, breathing bundle of her new born daughter. _ _Tiny hands reached out to her, little stubby fingers as she studied her new born in silent. The little eyes opened and Nancy smiled with joy. The little one just looked like Alex especially the blue eyes as Nancy had brown and so does Jimmy. _

"_You're beautiful you are just like your father, I wish your father was here to see you" Nancy said she had tears running down her face. "Do you want to see your family?" the nurse asked "Yeah let them in" She replied without laying her eyes off of her new born daughter._

_So Russell, Dorothy and Jimmy walked in Jimmy ran toward the bed and asked excitedly "What is it, what is it?" Nancy looked at her 10 year old son and replied "It's your new sister" Jimmy was shocked and said "What I wanted a brother" "Well you have a sister now" Nancy said. "She's beautiful Nancy, Alex will be so proud" Dorothy said. "What you going to name her?" Russell asked. _

_Well when me and Alex was having Jimmy we discussed that if we ever have a daughter we would name her Jenny, so I'll name her Jenny" She smiles at the infant and then added I'll name her after her father as well. Jenny Alexandra Murphy" Alex will be honored" Russell said and everyone agreed. _

_Nancy yawns, she then said, "I don't know about you, but I could use some rest right about now, 5 hours in labor to much for me" The Nurse took Jenny from her arms and she stretches out on the bed, and Jimmy gives her a hug and Russell, Dorothy and Jimmy leaves so Nancy can have her sleep. Jenny Alexandra Murphy was born on 23 July 2030 at 4:00 pm _

* * *

><p>In the present time Jenny asked James "How did mommy die?" James opens his mouth "ah" he said and then added "well I wasn't there when she died, but you where" "and…" she said making James to carry on telling her what happened.<p>

_It was a since day in Delta City. Nancy and Jenny where in the car, Nancy was driving to Delta City Mall. _

* * *

><p><em>Jenny starts crying, Nancy was fed up of Jenny crying 247 "Jenny be quiet "Nancy demanded, but Jenny didn't stop "Jenny mommy is trying to drive, I can't concentrate on the road when your crying" Nancy said "Jenny!" she looked at Jenny and then looked at the road and then suddenly a car drove into Nancy car and the car flipped upside down._

_Nancy was brutally injured from the crash, Nancy was half conscious blood was everywhere._

_A lot of people where around Nancy's car "Hello are you okay?" a voice said "M-m-my baby" Nancy said as she was in shock, Jenny started to cry. Random people tried to help Nancy and the baby out. Then everyone hears sirens, Police cars and ambulances._

"_Help theirs a woman and a baby stuck in the car!" a woman cried out the paramedics who just got out of the ambulance. _

_The paramedics went to the car and asked "Hello can you hear me"_

"_It's too dangerous to get her out, she brutally injured, we could get the child out but we need something strong!" the other paramedic shouted._

_Sergeant Parks and Detective Lisa Madigan were with the other police officers who where there. "OH MY GO!" Lisa shouted and then added "Nancy's car" Sergeant Parks looked over at the young Detective and said "Its Murphy's wife and daughter, I hope he isn't here" then they hear a police siren and looked and it was the Robo-cruiser. "I spoke to soon" the Sergeant said. "I'll tell him" Lisa said and ran towards Murphy. Robocop got out of the car and Lisa told him "Murphy, if I were you I wouldn't see who it is" Murphy looked confused and questions her "Why?" Murphy went to the car ancient. A paramedic ran towards him asked ask "Could you do us a favor and help us to get the baby out of the car". "Of course" the paramedic and Robocop walked to the car he stopped and looked a female whose head was out of the car "Nancy?" he said whilst walk closely and he heard a Baby cry from inside the car. Murphy knelt down on his knees on the passenger side and ripped the door off, he had to lie on his back, stretched his arm inside the car and saw a baby girl, his daughter._

_He undid the safety belt of the car seat and quickly grabbed Jenny and said to the paramedic "I have her" Murphy passed Jenny to the paramedic and they took her to the ambulance. Murphy looked at Nancy who was brutally injured, "Nancy?" Murphy said he touched her but quickly removed his hand from her as Nancy's body was cold, the paramedics where too late, Nancy died. Murphy was angry, but revenge wouldn't bring her back. These words we wanted to say taunted him but he wanted to say them "Rest in Peace Nancy" he said and then added "I will protect our children" Murphy got up from the car and stood on his two feet and walked away with anger._

_Sergeant Parks said to Murphy "Where sorry Murphy". Robocop didn't say anything he just walked to his and got into his car and drove off. _

_Suddenly Diana swirls out of metro-net and said "I'm sorry Alex" "Don't be, it is not your fault" Alex said and before Diana can speak he added "This is my fault" Diana looked at him with disapproval face "No Alex it's not your fault, don't even say it" Diana said. Then from the corner of her eye she saw Murphy with a tear coming from his eye and asked "Alex, what's wrong?" "I think I'm having a malfunction, Charlie can have a look" Alex said. _

_Diana smiled and told him "Alex I don't scan any malfunctions, your fine you just have you human side controlling you because of this event, I don't blame you but if I were you I would control it, you could never know what the side effects are" Alex turned his head slightly facing Diana and agreed and said "You're right"._

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later it was Nancy's funeral. Only Family and close friends came to the funeral. It was only a small Ceremony. It only lasted for an hour. Robocop did attend the ceremony but he was in the back behind everyone else so they don't suspect anything. He saw Jimmy standing while holding Jenny who was looking at Robocop. Jenny didn't understand what was going on around her. <em>

_How will this affect her childhood now without a mother and a father? _

_Jimmy and Jenny ended up in Family Services and after the ceremony and Robocop never saw his children again._

Reviews?

**Writing this chapter I was listening to sad music to bring out the sadness of this chapter, I actually cried while thinking what to write for this chapter. The third chapter will be more happy and family type story. **


End file.
